honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Go
Pokémon''' '''Pokemon GO is the 108th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the augmented reality mobile game Pokémon GO (2016). It was published on July 26, 2016. Pokémon GO ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Go on YouTube "A groundbreaking combination of mild cardio, Google Maps and Paper Toss." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon GO'' Script We were promised pokémon in the real world, but what we got was this: ''Pokémon''' Pokemon GO'' Be a part of the trend more popular and annoying than people who take vaping seriously. That got thousands of new fans into the franchise by making it free to play, sticking it on your phone, and taking out most of the parts that make it a video game. In this groundbreaking combination of mild cardio, Google Maps, and Paper Toss that (unfortunately for the future of gaming) worked out really, really well. Prepare to step into Pokemon's largest region yet: Outside! More than twice the size of Kanto, "Outside" features photo-realistic graphics, billions of NPCs, and an unforgiving perma-death system! You'll join fellow trainers across the world out into the sun's harsh rays as you finally spend some time out of the house -- wandering aimlessly around the neighborhood with your head in your phone. Prepare yourself to be the very best like no one ever was, because they're throwing out all the stuff that made Pokemon interesting and keeping the part where you walk back and forth in the grass until something happens. Featuring real-time battles that awkwardly superimpose a 2D sprite on whatever you're looking at, and a grinding system that will literally have you grinding the pokémon you catch into candies that you force-feed to the pokémon you kept alive! It wasn't enough to capture a team of fighting slaves; now you make them eat their friends, too! Once you're tired of Pokémon GO's actual game play, discover the game's real hook: color-based gang turf wars! As Pokémon GO leaves out trainer battles and trading in favor of a gym system, where you'll furiously tap your way to bragging rights while you arbitrarily ride or die for the emo team of Mystic, the asshole team Valor, or the pain-eating team Instinct, aka Hufflepuff, aka the pee pants egg babies! Team Valor for life, yo! So get out your Ash Ketchum cosplay gear while you participate in crazy flash mobs, live stream yourself falling into a lake, and move as far as you can out of your rural area or poor neighborhood because, apparently, pokémon don't want to live there either! And get in on this fad before old people ruin it. ['''Hillary Clinton': "How we get them to have Pokemon Go to the Polls."]'' That is, if you can even log on in the first place. Starring: Going for a Walk!; Making Some Friends!; Hanging Out at Parks at Night!; Finding a Dead Body...; Getting Mugged?!; Getting Stabbed!?!; and, Falling Off a Cliff (You Got to Be Kidding...). for Pokémon GO was 'Pokémon GO Recharge Your Phone.']] Pokémon GO Recharge Your Phone You know, if they really wanted to make pokémon in real life, your mom would kick you out of the house when you turn ten just so she can bang Professor Willow. Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon GO has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube reviews. Media reviews for this honest trailer were overwhelmingly positive. G. Clay Whittaker of Popular Science described the video as "brilliant and painfully accurate." Dustin Nelson of Thrillist said it was "savage, but pretty spot on." Andy Walker of MemeBurn wrote, "Taking its usual sardonic yet starkly informative stance, Smosh highlights just why Pokemon Go is such a manic success, why the world was ultimately given empty promises, and why on earth there’s so much damn grinding in the game. Both literally and figuratively." Chancellor Agard of Entertainment Weekly said the video "will also lead you to a horrifying realization that might make you think twice about leveling up your Pokémon and forcing them to evolve." Matthew Aguilar of Comic Book.com said the writers were "pretty on point with their analysis, especially that Pokemon GO is essentially mild cardio, Google Maps, and the app Paper Toss all thrown into a blender." Michael Kennedy of Screen Rant said the "video also (arguably correctly) refers to Pokemon GO as a fad, and all fads do indeed eventually end." Jake Elman of Inquisitr said the video was "absolutely fantastic" and "all the points made in the video are valid from differences between the trailer to the real product, and how much of a drain it is on the device’s battery. Credit has to be given to the Screen Junkies guys for taking up issues with real problems that the game has and not just bagging on the product because of its success." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'Honest Pokémon Go Trailer Accuses Players of Being More Annoying Than Vape Enthusiasts '- Complex article *'Pokémon Go gets an Honest Game Trailer'- Ausdroid article *'Pokémon GO Gets an Honest Game Trailer '- Screen Rant article *'Watch Pokémon Go's Honest Game Trailer '- Popular Science article *'Honest trailer for Pokemon Go reminds us how ridiculous this game really is' - BGR article *'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Pokémon GO' - Nintendo Insider article *'‘Pokémon GO’: Popular YouTube Channel ‘Screen Junkies’ Parodies Popular Game With ‘Honest Trailer’' - Inquisitr article *'WATCH: Someone's Made A Pokémon Go Honest Game Trailer, And It's Pretty Brutal '- Radio X article * Pokemon Go gets an Honest Trailer - Entertainment Weekly article * Pokemon Go gets the Honest Game Trailer it deserves - Meme Burn article * Pokemon Go Gets An Honest Trailer - Comic Book.com article * Watch the Honest Trailer for Pokémon GO '- Paste Magazine article * '"Honest" Trailer Reveals the Truth Behind 'Pokémon Go'- Thrillist article Category:Nintendo Category:Niantic Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Entertainment Category:Augmented reality games Category:Mobile games Category:Pokemon Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Pokemon games